How I Know Your Brother
by KANSAS99
Summary: Everyone knows that Sam doesnt know much about his brother. One-shots about things that they know about Dean that Sam doesn't see. No Sam hate promise
1. Jo

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**This is just an idea I've had in my head for a long time; I hope you have fun reading it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-Love KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 1_

_**(Takes place during Season 1, Episode 6)**_

"So, what do you remember about your Dad?" Jo asks him as he stands in front of her, looking everywhere but right at her. When she asks the question, he's tense. Emotions, too quick to analyse, flew across Dean's face, making Jo narrow her eyes in confusion. What was Dean thinking… or remembering? "Dean?"

"What? Oh yeah, nothing much. Just shooting at the range when I was younger." Dean shrugged and walked away to another table opposite where his bag was. "Where's Sam? He should be back by now." Dean muttered with a shake of his head, as if to get rib of a memory.

"Dean." Jo said, now standing, and walked towards the man. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said too quickly. "Nothing's wrong, everything's peachy." Dean muttered with a sigh. Jo touched his shoulder lightly, he flinched from her touch like he did when anyone touched him. The last person to touch him this lightly was his mother when she used to run her fingers though his hair.

"It's okay, Dean. Dean, you can tell me." Jo said softly. Dean slowly started to relax under the soft hand which was rubbing the skin on his arm. He didn't even know why he spoke.

"I was only 6, Sam just turned 2." Dean started, looking up at the wall in front of him as if it was happening right there in front of him. Jo listened closely; she had never heard Dean say anything about his childhood or his personal life before. This felt like the only time he was ever gonna do it too. "It was cold. Dad had already been gone for 2 days, but he finally tumbled in, covered head to toe in blood, most of it his. It was everywhere. Sam started crying so I took him into the bathroom and told him to get in the bath; he loved the water so he was okay with it. Once he was settled, I took some towels into the main room to see Dad sat on the couch, he was stitching himself up and sipping a bottle of whiskey. He saw me, took the towels and carried on like I wasn't even there. I was so confused. I remember thinking, why the Hell is Dad sticking a needle in his shoulder, was everyone supposed to do that?" Dean said.

"I learned how to patch someone up that day, so when he passed out halfway though, I finished him off." Dean gave off a sad chuckle. "He never looked at me the same afterwards. He looked at me like a solider, not like his kid." Dean said. Jo looked at him with sadness. She had a childhood, a father who loved her. Dean had a rifle, a drill sergeant who trained him.

"What happened next?" Jo asked.

"I put a blanket over Dad, got Sammy out the bath and into his PJ's. Before he fell asleep, he asked if Dad was okay. I said '_Yes, Sammy. Daddy won't leave us, Daddy will never leave u_s' but he did. 4 days later, in the next town, he left again. This time for a week with nothing but a box of Count Chocula's, some tins of soup and a 6-pack of soda's. Dad thought I could look after us both, but Sam was only 2, just starting to run around and want to learn so many things. I was only 6. I wanted to go to school, run around with all the other kids and see the world outside the motel room doors. I didn't want to make dinner, wash clothes and clean snotty noses. But it was always Sammy first. Look after Sam, Dean. Stand up for Sammy, kid. Only mission: Take care of Sammy. Never let Sam out of your sight. It nearly killed me the first time Sam was hurt. Dad looked at me with so much disappointment I threw up outside. He looked at me like I was a failure."

Dean looked at her the first time since he started his story, his eyes filled with sadness she had never noticed before. "So I trained, I did anything I could to get him to trust me again. I did anything he said. But nothing mattered. I know for a fact that Sammy is more important to him than I would ever be, I know that that is how it will ever be."

"You mean something, Dean. Sam still cares for you. Bobby cares, my mum cares, I care. Hell, even Ash cares!" Jo said with a reassuring smile. "Sam's older now; he can take care of himself. You don't have to look after him anymore."

"But what if that's the only thing that I know?" Dean asked.

Before Jo could even attempt to answer, Sam walked in with news that another body had been found. Jo looked at Dean, but his poker face was back up. Sam didn't notice how the cheeky smile didn't reach his eyes.

Jo thinks that Sam doesn't know much about his brother

_**Ellen's next. Review, review.**_


	2. Ellen

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**This is just an idea I've had in my head for a long time; I hope you have fun reading it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-Love KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 2_

_**(Takes place during Season 5, Episode 10)**_

Ellen knew this was a hard time for Dean. One of his only friends was slowly dieing in the next room and there wasn't much to do about, Ellen would fight tooth and nail for her daughter, but Dean had to concentrate on getting everyone out of here alive and making sure they did it quick before Lucifer could escape. Sam, Jo, herself, and his own life was at risk. One knife, one devil, one bitch demon, about 20 hellhounds and a half dead girl.

All Ellen could picture was when she first saw Dean Winchester, at a time even he probably doesn't remember. It was early September, 1987. Jo was only 5 and was out with Bill getting supplies. The bar was empty when John Winchester walked though the door, her friend, Bill's friend. Supporting him upright was a kid, only about 8 years old, face covered in spatters of blood, a determined look in his eyes and his other arm not holding John held tightly to his chest. The kid sat John at a nearby chair, revealing a little 4 year-old boy with a raggy teddy bear in his hands and a pacifier in his mouth. The older kid walked straight towards Ellen and said, '_You have a needle and some stitches?" _and Ellen was in such shock from his mature, grown up voice, she just gave them to him.

The older kid told the little one to close his eyes and make a wish, but he had to turn around until he made the magical potion. The little one smiled and looked away like the older one had said, a cute little smile on his face, like he though everything was going to be okay. John sat there half dead, drifting to sleep on the seat he was sat on. Ellen remembered watching, shocked as the kid smacked him in face lightly to wake him up and then pulled of John's shirt, revelling the bullet hole in his chest.

The kid had picked the tweezers out of the first aid box and started to dig around inside the hole of the bullet like it was nothing, the kid wasn't even 9! He pulled out the bullet and then continued to sow up John, when he was done, he patched up the stitch with a bandage and put a jacket over the old man while he was asleep on the booth. He then said

"Sammy, it's finished. What did you wish for?" The kid asked the little one.

"I want to go to school!" Sam had said, Dean smiled.

"I hope so, kid." He said back.

That was the moment Ellen had snapped out of her shocked state. "Boys?"

Dean had looked over at her, "I'm sorry. We'll leave as soon as Dad's better. He fell down the hill and hit his head, just needs to sleep it off and he'll be fine." He had said quickly.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of your Daddy's. I'm Ellen, I'm a hunter." Dean had laughed and she had spent 10 minutes convincing him that she was a hunter, he asked her questions about how to kill a monster, and she answered. When he finally seemed convinced, she smiled proudly at herself… until she realised what happened. "How do you know all this? You're what, 7?"

"8 and a half." Dean corrected her. "I hunt with my Dad, have been for a while." He said whilst looking around, seeing his brother now sleep at the opposite side on the booth John was sleeping at. "I'm Dean, by the way, and that's Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Hey, can I have a beer?"

"No." Ellen chuckled, but then gave him a bottle of soda.

"Thanks." Dean said and sipped on his drinking, wincing and holding his shoulder.

"You okay, kid?"

"Fine, and don't call me kid." Dean scowled.

Ellen brought over the drinks, "You're not fine. I can tell. Let me have a look."

"I don't need your help."

"Stop wining." Ellen sighed. "Let me see your arm." Dean looked at her for a moment before taking of his jacket his shirt to show a bullet hole in his shoulder. "Dean! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me that you got hurt?"

"It's no big deal. Dad and Sammy come first. I'll sort myself out later." Dean shrugged and rolled his sleeve back down, but Ellen pulled it back with her first aid kit ready.

"Oh, no your not. I'll stitch you up." She said and began to stitch him up, he didn't even flinch until she put the needle in too hard.

"Oww, what are you doing? Stabbing me to death?" The 8-year-old cried.

"You should have told me you got shot."

"I made the decision to sort out Sam and Dad first."

"It was bad one."

"It was the right one. Sam doesn't understand what's going on and could actually be normal when all this is over and Dad was half dead; you do the maths, Miss Hunter." He said rolling his eyes and sipping on his drink.

"You shouldn't be hunting." Ellen said, shaking her head. "Your too young for this."

"It's all I know."

"It's a bad idea."

"But it's the right one."

Since that day, Ellen had never looked at Dean the same again. He was a man with no childhood, he was never allowed to be himself, always his father solider.

"Dean, make a decision, now!" Sam called out from the next room with Jo.

Sam didn't notice Dean's eyes fill with tears.

Ellen thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Bobby's view in Chapter 3 :D **_


	3. Bobby

_**Hello, Hello**_

_**This is just an idea I've had in my head for a long time; I hope you have fun reading it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-Love KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 3_

_(Takes place Season 5)_

Bobby knew something wasn't right. Dean wasn't the suicidal type, he wasn't one just to give up and hurt everyone along with him. He had already tried to say the big 'yes', thank God Cas and Sam had found him and brought it back.

It hurt when Dean told him he wasn't his father, because in his eyes, Dean was his son. But Bobby knew Dean didn't mean it, he knew that Dean was just trying to make Bobby angry so he could run along and say 'yes'. Too bad Bobby knew the kid like the back of his hand. He still remembered Dean's first hunt when he was 7, and what the aftermath was.

"I'm fine" Dean had said although blood was gushing from the wound on his side. It was a werewolf claw mark, it went from his armpit to his hip bone, and it was deep and long. Bobby carried him into the house as John ran in front to get everything together to stitch up his son. Sam was asleep upstairs, so Bobby knew he wasn't gonna be nosing around anytime soon.

"Have you seen you?" Bobby asked the kid, laying him down on the couch. It was a slow fix-up with Dean biting though his bottom lip while John and Bobby tried to help him the best they could with the pain. Dean even had his first sip of whiskey that night, but all it did was make him cough and pull out a couple of stitches.

After 2 hours, it was finally quite and normal again. Except Dean of course.

He was a pasty white colour, sweat dripping down his face. He couldn't take anymore pain pills or he would overdose. So dean had to just lay there, the pain cursing though his veins. Bobby hated watching him, but John wouldn't go anywhere near Dean, so someone had to look after the poor kid.

He was only gone 2 minutes, but when he walked in, he knew what had happened.

Sam had come downstairs; he was only 3 and didn't understand what was going on. And Dean did what he always did to people, he pushed them away. He had called his brother a million names until Sam had run away crying and left him alone the rest of the time Dean was sick.

When Dean was better, Bobby remembers listening as Dean told his brother a lie about the sickly bug, and that it was a monster who like to make Dean say bad thing to the people he loved. And Sam, with his 3-year-old innocent mind, believed him.

So that day, that day when Dean told Bobby that e was not his father, Bobby knew that Dean was just trying to push him away. So Bobby showed Dean the bullet and the gun to prove his point, Dean looked away with guilt. Sam had given Dean such a disappointed and furious look.

Sam didn't notice the look of pure guilt and shame in Dean's eyes.

Bobby thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Ash is next. Review please :D**_


	4. Ash

_**Here's another chapter guys. Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 4_

Ash doesn't know Dean well, he's only ever herd about him, and already he knows more things about him than San or anybody ever will. Ash researches every person he meets or comes close to Ellen and Jo, thy are his family, his life and he doesn't want anyone to hurt them, Sam was the standard person, went to school, got straight A's and went to collage, only thing strange is that he went off the grid when his girlfriend died in a dorm fire a while ago. With Ash's skills and his computer, he was able to lookk a t every paper Sam had ever written, every test score he had ever gotten, ever school report, every credit card purchase, ever movemenet he ever made.

Dean on the other hand was interesting, a whole different story.

Reports at school sat that he's a bad boy, nobody that you would mess with and records of fighting in every school. Police arrests for invasion of property and fake ID's since he was 14. not many credit car purchases.

But the thing that stood out most was the actual school work Dean did.

Tests was 100% correct. He had A's with the odd B grade on the bad days. All the grade reports was never taken home, never signed. The next day, Dean would be in another town. Dean was a smart kid, he was smarter than his brother.

And then there was the drawings.

Under one of Dean's old schools files was an art folder named Dean Winchester. Ash didn't even know that Dean did art, didn't even know he could draw. But, oh boy, he could draw. The first picture was of a woman, her curly hair flew around her face and her features were defined and beautiful. She stood at the edge of the cliff, wind blowing her hair and white dress. The only colour in the picture was of her eyes. It was the best drawing that Ash had ever seen, and he had see many.

The next picture was of Sam reading.

The next was of Bobby Singer and Sam working on a car.

The next was of John Winchester, looking badass.

The others were of symbols and devils traps, drawn between different patterns which made the evil and Goth-ness feel to the drawings look more beautiful and protective. Most of the drawings are of fire.

Ash knows that fire is a big part of Dean's life. His mother died by it and his brother nearly died in it.

The next time Ash sees Dean, he's drawing on a sheet of paper. He turns it over and walks away. The next minute, Sam's walking over with a bin bag, collecting empty beer bottles and that drawing Ash is sure had a part of Dean's life on it. But Sam throws it away without looking at it.

Sam didn't see the look of loss flutter over Dean's face as he watches his drawing walk away with the rubbish.

Ash thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother. 

_**Castiel next.**_

_**Review please.**_


	5. Castiel

_**Here's CASSSSSSS! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Cas, Dean or Sam. **_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 6- Castiel_

Castiel has only known Dean for a little while, yet, he still knows a lot about Dean.

Cas can remember when he grabbed Dean from Hell, carrying him out broken, half-dead and shattered in to tiny emotional pieces. Castiel glued this man together with his own Grace; therefore Dean is his human, his friend.

Castiel watched as Dean stood in front of him, Anna and Sam also. His friend looked older than he was, his eyes screamed that he just wanted to crumble down and collapse. Cas wondered if other noticed that Dean himself was tortured too, not just the people he cut with that deathly knife.

Cas knew what had happened to Dean down in the Pit, he never spoke a word because he knew if he did, he would be betraying Dean's trust as well as God's wish that Dean would tell the people he cared about in his own time. But God must not know Dean as well as he thinks he does. Dean is a stubborn man, and he was made to be defiant against others.

Cas knew that Dean was killed at least 5 times every day for 30 years, only allowed rest when his soul was shattered in unbearable pieces, Dean went through Hell… and back. Castiel knew that Dean was tortured by Demon's with his mothers face, with Sammy's eyes, with John's hands. Castiel knew that Dean found it hard to look at his left over family, that he found hunts and beer mind-numbing, that that was the only way he could look Sammy in the eye and still fake being okay. Cas remembered it like it was yesterday…

Cas flew though the fire, killing the demons or lost souls who grabbed onto his true form. He raced to the place he was needed, the place his superiors had told him to go. It had taken weeks, but they made it here. 6 angels had already gone down, lost in the fires, chains and deadly captivity. Castiel and the last of the angels, Azariel and Barakiel, were the only ones who had the chance of saving the righteous man and bringing him to earth. Castiel was only an angel of Thursday, and today wasn't his day.

When Azariel went down, Castiel looked at Barakiel, giving him a slight nod in good luck which Barakiel did back. Castiel flew away, not looking back, eyes set on his target. He never saw his brother again; Castiel imagines that he is safe when he knows full well that he is not.

When Castiel found Dean, the man was in the corner of his cage. He was praying, but not to God.

"Mum, please. Save me." Dean whispers to himself, rocking back and forth. Castiel lays his hand on Dean's shoulder, the righteous man looks up at him with the wide-eyes, dead, green eyes he had ever seen. Sometimes, Cas still sees that look in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." Dean had said. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt Sammy. Please."

Castiel remembers staring at the broken man for a long time before carrying him out of the Pit's of Hell.

And now, when Dean stands outside the panic room, hearing his brother's screams from the next room with a whisky bottle in his hand, he see's that look of torment and sadness in his eyes once again. Dean's greatest torture is seeing Sam hurt, seeing Sam fall into anger, seeing Sam losing himself piece by piece.

But yet Sam does it again and again, destroying himself and trusting the people he shouldn't, pushing away the people he should.

Sam doesn't see the look Dean gives him when Sam is hurt, Sam thinks it is disgust and shame when it's not for him. that's what Dean thinks of himself.

Like I said, Cas hasn't known Dean for a very long time, but yet…

Castiel thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Well, here's this chapter and I hope you like it. **_

_**Angels mentioned:**_

_**Azariel- Archangel of Death**_

_**Barakiel- Angel of Good Fortune.**_

_**Any POV suggestions would be great, but I am doing a Sam POV at the very end.**_

_**Have a great day and please Review!**_


	6. Samuel Campbell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 6- Samuel Campbell_

_Set in Season 6._

Samuel saw it when he betrayed this grandson. When Dean looked at him with such hate and betrayal, Samuel wanted to take it all back… until Mary's face popped up in his head and he felt like he was right all over again.

"… I don't even know who Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You're a stranger." Samuel said as he looked at Dean thought the little hole in his grandson's prison. Dean scoffed, nodding his head amused. "No really, tell me. What exactly are you supposed to be to me?"

Dean looked up at him with an expression which just screamed 'I'm-gonna-put-a-cap-in-your-arse'. It scared Samuel for a minute.

"I'll tell you who I am." He said. His voice was low, violent and deathly. "I'm the guy to never wanna see again. 'Cos I'll make it out of here, trust me. The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you."

That's when Sam knew that he was doing something wrong. But how could he turn away the only chance to see his little girl again. Samuel wanted to kill the demon's watching behind him and get his grandsons out of his place and into the safest place he could find. But he had a deal; he had a job to do.

But the thing that made Samuel feel shocked to the bone is that Dean looked used to it. Used to being left behind. Used to be betrayed by family because they trusted demons more. Used to treat like the stuff he was stood in. Muck.

Dean had been betrayed by all his family, and yet he still forgave them. Samuel could see how tired Dean looked, how sick of being betrayed he look.

There was too much bridge under the water, and Samuel had just broken it. Dean was finished with him, and Samuel knew that whatever relation he had with Dean was gone.

Later that night, Samuel gets a message saying that Dean and Sam had escaped. He sleeps with a gun under his pillow that night and the light on.

And then they find him in that old warehouse. The first thing Dean does is put a gun to his head, just like he said, ready to pull the trigger. But Sam stops him.

Sam doesn't see that Dean's keeping a promise. That Dean is protecting him. But Samuel does.

Samuel thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Thanks go to KnightJellyofCamelot for the idea of Samuel Campbell and for the next chapter which will be Crowley. I have a few more people I want to bring forward. There's going to be a Lisa, Meg and Alastair.**_

_**I'm not sure yet, but I think I might do a John and then a Ben one… Not so sure.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_


	7. Crowley

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 7- Crowley_

Crowley saw it when he was trying to get Dean to come with him to get Pestilent location from the demon Brady. Crowley had just walked into the living room without the boys noticing him, they was packing the duffle bag with different hunting equipment they probably would never have use for.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean?" Sam asks his brother. "This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree." Dean says as he loads his gun. Crowley chooses that moment to clap his hands to show that he was there and could hear them, getting both the surprised Winchesters' attention.

"One big happy family, then? Fantastic." He asks. He sees that look Swam gives to his brother, thinking he doesn't see it.

Dean rolls his eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, yes. I am. Sam, keep the homes fires burning."

Dean looks up at him. "What?" He says as Sam turns to look at him with disbelieve.

"Sam's not coming."

"And why the Hell not?" Sam asks.

Crowley steps forward. He can see Dean is ready to hurt him id=f he steps out of line or hurts Sam in anyway. "Because I don't like you, I don't trust you and, oh yeah, you keep trying to kill me!"

"There is no damn way. This isn't going to happen."

"But I'm not asking you, am I? Because you're not invited." Crowley says. "I'm asking you. What's it going to be?"

Now, here's a little secret that nobody knows. Crowley actually likes Dean. He's a good guy, just wanting to do by the people around him. Wanting to do good even though he does too much already. Crowley couldn't care less about human's, he couldn't really care less if one was killed right in front of him. He was a demon for Christ's sake! He didn't give a flying-popsicle about any human being.

But Dean was a man that had done so much for the world and had gone up against Lucifer himself, something that Crowley had never even dared to do. He knows about every single part of Dean's life. How he glued his family back together after the fire. How he had been told by his own father that he was not good enough at such a young age. How sometimes he feels that the world is on his shoulders.

Crowley even knows that when Dean was in Hell, Dean would ask if Sam was okay. If he was still alive. Crowley knew that when Dean went to sleep every night, Dean would dream about killing Alastair and about being reunited with his brother again, going to hunts again. Even once, Dean just dreamt about riding in that metal death-trap, listening to old classics on the radio.

Crowley wished that he cared enough to tell the brothers what plans the demons and the angels have. He wished that he could care enough to actually put his full power into saving humanity. But he can't.

He's a demon.

And when Crowley hears Dean's voice says the word. "Wait." when Crowley is about to walk away and hide somewhere until the inevitable battle happens, his lips twitch into the tiniest of smiles. He is glad Dean is here, because then he doesn't have to even try and care because Dean cares too much.

But the most secretive of secrets is that Dean knows this too. Otherwise, what would Crowley be doing here instead of hiding anyway? He must have some sort of himself, deep, deep down, that wants to actually save humanity and not just his own ass.

"I'll go." Dean says and grabs his bags, walking to where Crowley is stood near the door. "What can I say?" Dean asked his brother. "I believe the guy."

Crowley sees the look at Sam gives Dean, but Sam doesn't know that Dean needs to do this. Dean needs to care enough to save his ass getting something to help the world. Because no body else will.

Crowley thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Alastair next, guys.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think. **_


	8. Alastair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**Warning: language and mentions of torture.**_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 8- Alastair_

Alastair saw it when Dean is torturing him.

Dean even scares him a little when he walks in, but he keeps on his poker face, watching as the man he killed over and over again for 30 years wheel a cart into the dark room. He hates angels. But instead of showing his fear, Alastair sings a little song; it makes him feel a little better. He has nothing to be afraid of, he says to himself. It's just Dean Winchester, he can't do anything.

Alastair chuckled when Dean takes the cloth off the cart, his face blank. "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, but I mean, are they serious?" Dean gives him a look; Alastair swears he heard screams from Hell in those eyes. "_You?_ Torturing _me_?"

But he does. Dean nearly breaks Alastair in 2 hours. It makes Alastair ashamed of himself until he sees that the devils trap is damaged. Alastair smirks and gets out of his chains when Dean's back is turned.

The look on Dean's face when he see's him stood behind him is priceless. It makes Alastair grin and enjoy it even more when he punches Dean in the face, so many beautiful memories of torturing Dean flash before him.

That little bastard took 30 years to break.

At first, Alastair thought that he'd lost his touch; he couldn't get any of the Winchesters to break, and it was a pain in his ass.

Alastair remembers exactly what made Dean break. He had cut his stomach open already, his intestines half in, half out of this stomach and blood pouring out. And he was going easy on Dean today.

"_We're gonna make Sammy one of us, Dean. When we're though with that little leach, he's not even going to be able to remember what being human was like. You should have listened to your Daddy, Winchester. You can never safe your brother now, because you're dead…" Alastair had said while he walked around the man gasping in pain. Alastair had shrugged and clicked his fingers, now Dean was a good as new._

"_When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Dean said his pants fast and erratic. "I have saved Sam, he will never be one of you. He's never going to be a demon scum."_

_Alastair smirks. "Are you so sure about that?" He asks. But Dean doesn't reply. "Say yes, Dean. Take the knife and it can be all over. No more cutting. No more pain. No more protecting little Sammy. You can be your own person. You can do what you want. You don't have to take orders."_

_Dean is silent before he looks up with tears in his eyes. Alastair can see the pain there, he can see how tired Dean is and he loves it. Basks in the pain, blood and death. Dean hangs his head low, a signal of defeat. "Yes." _

Alastair was about to finish the job he started, killing Dean Winchester with his bare hands. Be like he said. He hates angels. And when he thinks he can hate nothing else more, Sam Winchester walks in the room before he can rid of Castiel.

Sam doesn't see that Dean opened his eyes in semi-conciseness to see his brother holding a demon to the wall with his own powers. Sam doesn't see the defeated look in Dean's eyes because Dean realises right there that Alastair was right, Sam was turning into something, and as much as Dean tried, he could never save his brother. Alastair manages to give a smug smile in Dean's direction without anyone noticing, showing how right he is.

Sam never notices how Dean closes his eyes with defeat.

Even Alastair thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**This one was really hard to do, but I really wanted to shed some light on Dean's time in Hell. Hoped you enjoyed it. **_

_**Meg is next up.**_


	9. Meg

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**-KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 9- Meg_

Many times in life, Meg and Dean had never seen eye to eye before. Mostly because Meg was a demon and had tried to kill them more than once, but they had never been friends anyway, never had been on the same team.

But still Meg knows something about Dean at Sam doesn't. Meg see's it when Dean saves her from being tortured.

They were in Crowley's warehouse where he was keeping all the monsters. Meg had kissed Cas and stole his angel blade to keep away the Hell Hounds, it may have killed them all, but she was still losing blood.

"You know, you sticking that in all the wrong places." She says as the demon craved up the body she was in. She tried to smile, clenching her teeth.

"Really?" He smirks. "You sure were squealing."

"Knock yourself out. It's a Host's body. Some girl from Sheboygan moved to LA to become an actress. Probably not even the worse thing that ever happened to her."

The demon grins, moving back down to carve more with the knife. Meg screams in pain again as she cuts deep into her skin, it's painful. But then, in the corner of her eye she sees Dean Winchester coming around the corner. She thinks this is the only time she is actually happy to see him, she begins to laugh.

The demon looks up at her with confusion written all over his face, she grins more because she knows that without the demon knowing, he just allowed Dean a clear shot of walking forward to stab that SOB in the back.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks which makes her laugh again. She has no time at answer because Dean has already stole the knife out of the demon's hands and stabbed him right though his stomach. Meg can see the blood.

"Dean Winchester's behind you, Meat sack." She says before the demon dies. Dean pulls out the knife with a sickening twist and the demon drops to the floor. Meg hears Sam running into the room.

"We should go." Sam says as he and his brother look at each other. Meg just concentrates on building her body back together as much as possible. Sam looks away and Dean turns to Meg. She's scared for a moment, because she knows that she is vulnerable now with Dean stood there with the killing knife and she cant escape from the table she is laid on. But then he starts to untie her, and she sees it in his eyes. The window to the soul.

He is not going to betray her, because he doesn't do that to people. They agreed to go on this mission together. It doesn't matter that Meg was one of the reasons why Ellen and Jo had died and it doesn't matter that she had nearly killed Sam and Dean herself because they had a deal. And Dean does not betray the people he works with.

Because Dean is not like the rest of his family. He is loyal and he is more caring.

Dean doesn't know this, but when Castiel leaves and Dean and Sam start to talk about Sam's soul, Meg was listening around the corner. And she is shocked about what she hears.

Sam just betrayed Dean again. Dean puts head out into getting Sam's soul back and Sam throws it back in his face. And then Sam walks away, and for the first time in a long time, Meg feels sorry for somebody. Meg feels sorry for Dean.

Sam doesn't realise how much Dean has tried to save him, to help him. Sam doesn't realise how much it is hurting Dean when Sam betrays him when all Dean has done is trust and be loyal to him. Sam doesn't know how much Dean has done and how much he has lost because of him.

Meg thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Thank your for reading, please review. **_

_**Death is next. Thanks to Addict272 for the idea.**_


	10. Death

_**Hello, Hello.**_

_**My name is Morgan Freeman… not really.**_

_**Right, Cupcakes. (Been calling people cupcake all day… I don't know why.) Who wants another chapter? This one was surprisingly hard to do which actually wasn't a surprise seem as though he is DEATH and he might be pissed off in the real world and come and kill me. **_

_**Enjoy and read Death… well, I mean... Anywayyy, thanks for all the reviews, idea's and helpful stuff and here's another chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-Love KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 10- Death (**HOLY POO! CHAPTER 10 ALREADY?) **_

Death meets Dean in a pizza joint when Dean tries to kill him. Doesn't sound like a good start, but Death has to give it to him, Dean has guts.

So Death eats pizza with him, not surprised when Dean gets a little scared and nervous. But Dean does it anyway. Death doesn't hate human's, they are just… insignificant to him, not really important and not really a big priority.

Dean is different. Death doesn't know why, Dean is just a man, yet he makes Death… not feel happier, but feel better that he is alive. The Winchester brothers have died more times than even Death himself can count. He feels a little ashamed that can never actually keep them dead. After all, they are only humans.

The brothers are something different. The brothers are one- or two- of a kind.

Then, when Dean comes around to see Death in that old shop, he dies just to go and talk to him. Dean tells him he wants Sam's soul, even if it is cracked to the last miniscule, Death knows that Dean might kill his brother by doing it. Even Dean knows that. But Death knows what connection the brothers have between each other. He knows that they would do anything for each other, even sell their souls for each other.

Death has never seen a bond like these brothers.

Death remembers the first time Dean was on the brink of death. He was only 15, a hunt gone bad. Death remembers that Dean had pulled out from the clutches of death just by hearing his 11-year-old brother shouting for him to wake up, to get up, and to stay awake. Death remembers how Dean forced his soul back into his hardly-workable body until his father got him to the hospital.

Dean as always done everything he can for the sake of others. For John, for little Sammy and for total strangers in the street. Dean cares. So it didn't surprise Death when Dean risked losing Death's game and took at that stupid ring of his finger to save the man from crashing his car and killing himself. But Death even surprised himself when he went to Bobby Singer's house late at night.

"I brought you one from a little stand in Los Angeles known for their bacon dogs." Death says as he passes Dean some food and pulled out a chair. "Sit."

And Dean did. "What's with you and cheap food?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

And so Death eats with Dean, the second time.

Death wonders why he actually likes eating with Dean. He wonders why he finds Dean quite amusing at times. He wonders why he admires Dean in ways… not that he does. Okay, maybe a little.

Death is old, very old. One day he will reap God himself and then the next God and then the next. He may never die; he may never be at peace. But for the moment he doesn't care, because Dean Winchester is a good guy and he actually likes Dean.

After all, he used to be Dean's bitch.

And because Death likes Dean- for some reason- he looks over him. He's a busy man, but he still wants to know what's going on in this baby-planet. So he sees the look Dean gives his little brother when Sammy is sleeping. He sees the love, that bond and the caring glances. And he also sees that when Sam wakes up, Dean hides his emotions behind the wall.

Death knows what Sam had done to Dean. How the brotherly bond had been broken when Sam betrayed Dean for the demons. He also knows that the brothers love each other anyway, and that bit by bit, the bond is growing again.

But Sam doesn't see the small glances that Dean gives his brother. The small painful glances- not that Death cares.

Death thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**I think I'm gonna do either Gabriel or Lisa next.**_

_**Please review. **_


	11. Lisa

_**Nobody really asked for this POV, but I really wanted to do it and I wanted to explore Dean's life away from Sam. I'm not really a Lisa fan, so… yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**-Love KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 11- Lisa _

Dean lived with Lisa for a year. A very hard and tiring year, but a good you none-the-less. Lisa remembers how Dean had turned up at her door step and cried on her shoulder, that was the first time that she had seen him cry. And he did that ever night until 3 months later when he started to read Ben a bedtime story before he went to bed.

Even though Ben was older now, Lisa knows that Ben loves the stories.

Dean was a Dad to Ben. He was the perfect Dad, he really was. Ben loved Dean and Dean loved Ben.

Lisa remembers one night. It was late and Lisa had a night shift at work. She walked into the house and up the stairs quietly. She stood outside Ben's bedroom door and listened for the first time, she wanted to know what he was saying.

"… and Sam had laughed so much, milk was coming out of his nose!" Dean said with a laugh in his voice while Ben giggled. "I think I called him 'Milk-nose' for a month after that and once my Dad even joined in."

"Sam and your Dad sound really cool, Dean. I wish I knew them." Ben said softly. Lisa held her breath; she wondered what Dean would say to that.

"Yeah," He breathed. "I wish you did too." Dean said with emotion in his voice.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine, Benny. I just miss my brother." Dean said. Lisa looked though the crack in the door just in time to see Ben jumping off his bed and hugging Dean tightly, his head buried in Dean's neck and his arms around his neck as Dean grabbed his waist.

"It's okay, Dean. Me and Mum will look after you; you don't have to be alone."

Lisa let her own tear fall as she watched what she always wanted to see, her son and his father figure. She wished that Dean was Ben's father, she really, really did.

Somewhere along the road, she thinks that Dean wished he was Ben's father too. And she bet that Ben wished Dean was his Dad.

"Right, Ben. Bedtime." Dean said, tapping Ben's back after the big hug. Ben nodded and pulled away. Dean ruffled Ben's hair as he got into bed, snuggling tight and closing his eyes. Dean bent down and kissed Ben's forehead like a natural parent would. "Goodnight, Ben."

"Night, Dad." Ben said sleepily. Dean froze. So did Lisa.

But as the big smile grew on Dean's face, combing back Ben's hair from his face and smiled. "Night, son."

In the morning, neither said anything or acted any different. But Lisa knew that Dean felt a little better. She hoped that one day she and Ben would both replace Sam in Dean's life, take over the role of family.

But that all changes when she sees's Sam in her living room.

She looks at Dean and sees how happy he is, happier than she had ever seen him. then and there she knows that nobody, not even her, can replace Sam Winchester in Dean's life. Not one person.

But as she watches Sam, she sees that Sam doesn't notice how much Dean thinks of him.

Lisa thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother.

_**Small chapter, but like I said, I don't really know or like Lisa much. **_

_**Gabriel is next. **_


	12. Gabriel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

_**- Love KANSAS99**_

_Chapter 12- Gabriel_

Gabriel has been may thins over the years. He has been a cleaner, janitor, rock star, doctor, Loki and an actor in Casa Erotica. But he had never been a hero, a fighter. It just wasn't him. he played the jokes, he messed with the dicks of humanity and he had a laugh.

But in that moment where the one girl he… liked was in danger and when brother who he actually liked was in danger, he decided then and there what enough, was enough. He was sick of running, he was sick of the fighting and he was sick of the end of the world.

So he put his last trick into making that stupid video, knowing exactly what he should do and say to the brothers one last time before he went on that suicide mission. He told them about the cage, he told them about the rings, warned them about Michael and the God-squad and at the last couple of minutes he wanted to tell Dean one last thing.

"And Dean," Gabriel said. "You were right, I was too afraid to stand up to my brother. But not anymore. So this is me, standing up." He says and then smirks. "And this is me, lying down."

Gabriel then did his last act of human nature with his little friend and then, minutes later he was dead.

But Gabriel didn't mind so much because he was sticking up to his brother. He was doing something at he had never dared to do and that was be a hero and stand up from what he thought was right.

And Dean Winchester told him that he could.

Dean Winchester gave him Free Will, that's all Gabriel could have ever asked for.

Gabriel saw what Sam did; Sam technically took away his Free Will by being submissive to that bitch-demon Ruby. She controlled him. And by going along with her plan, Sam sent the human raced to death row when all he really had to do was stay with his brother.

The Winchesters don't know this, but Gabriel was there when Sam killed Lilith, he couldn't get involved or stop the youngest Winchester, but he saw Dean.

He saw how Dean had slammed against that door with everything he could, he could see how Dean shouted for his brother until his voice went hoarse, and he saw how Dean hoped that he could still save his brother. He hoped that he could do his job: Protect Sammy.

And that look of complete failure on Dean's face, Gabriel couldn't have made anything like it. Dean looked like his whole world was crashing around him which was ironic because it actually was. After all that,

Gabriel thinks that Sam doesn't know a lot about his brother


	13. Sam

_**So, here's the last chapter.**_

_**Live long and prosper, little Grasshoppers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 13- Sam_

He remembers something that happened long ago. Before the angels, before the demon blood and before Dean went to the Pit. Dean was so reckless, scared and on-edge, and therefore makes Sam like that too.

"Sam, stay here." Dean had said, walking to grab him jacket as Sam crushed the phones.

"Where are you going now?" Sam asked.

"I'm going after Gordon." He admitted as he grabbed the colt and some ammo.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, not alone, your not."

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay. He's coming after you, not me. He's turbo charged, I want you to stay out of harms way."

"Well, Dean, you're not going by yourself. You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Just another day at the office." Dean jokes. "An incredibly dangerous office, but hey."

Sam rolls his eyes in disbelief. "So, torture guys got nothing to lose, huh? Oh wait, let me guess, it's because you're already dead."

"Shoe fits." Dean shrugged.

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your old stupid kamikaze trick.

"Whoa, whoa. Kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not."

Dean stands up, sighing. "So what do you want me to do, huh? Sit around all day and write sad poems about how I'm going to die? You know what, I've got one. What rhymes with, Shut up, Sam!"

"Drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch-line." Sam said. "And you know something else? Stop trying to act like your not afraid."

"I'm not."

"You're lying. So you might as well drop the act because I can see right though you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said as he started to walk away.

"Yes, I do. Your scared, Dean. Scared because your year is running out, you're still going to Hell and you're freaked!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Dean!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because I've been following you around my entire life." Sam said. "Ive been looking up to you since I was 4, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother, so yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this, this is exactly how you act when your terrified. I mean, I can't blame you, just…"

"What?"

"I just wish you'd drop the show and be my big brother again because… just 'cos." Sam had said.

And Sam was so right, Dean was scared, he was terrified. I mean, it was Hell! Fire, burning, screams, blood, sweat, nightmares and tears. But then Dean came out of Hell, both brothers were different. Dean wasn't all there and Sam was lost in addiction. And even now, Sam regrets that he left his big brother to that evil demon bitch.

His brother was the most important thing to him. Sam just wished Dean was the same man he was before the Pit. Sam wished that he followed his brother like he used to instead of trying to be powerful, because between power and love, love wins every time.

Sam knew that things would never be the same, and although he may know some things about his brother, he knows that he doesn't know everything and every feeling his bother may have. Dean is a stranger in his brother's skin, but he will still love him, and he will stay with him until he gains his trust again.

Sam knows that he doesn't know a lot about his brother.

He just wished people would stop telling him that.


End file.
